1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-lock device for securing a dispensing mechanism to the mouth of a container having an annular bead about the mouth periphery. The device is specifically designed for mounting one of many types of aerosol valves on a pressurized barrier or aerosol container but may also be adapted for mounting a mechanism such as a pump on a non-pressurized container. A barrier-type package is one having a pressure charge for expelling a product from a container which is separated from the product by a barrier such as a movable piston or collapsible bag. These containers are commonly used to dispense viscous products as diverse as caulking compounds, toothpaste and foods. An aerosol package is generally considered to be one in which the product and a liquid propellant are mixed, the vapor phase of the propellant providing the internal pressure in the container.
Conventional pressurized containers of both types mentioned above, with which the snap-lock device of the invention may be used, are made of metal and have an inverted hemispherical top which defines an open mouth. The top is rolled or otherwise shaped at the mouth to form an annular bead which has a generally circular cross-section. This bead provides a base to which conventional dispensing mechanisms such as valves are attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for securing a dispensing mechanism to the bead formed about the periphery of an aerosol container mouth are known. Perhaps the most common is a metal valve cup having a recessed center web for supporting an aerosol valve, a cylindrical section extending upwardly from the web and a rolled clamping ferrule at the top of the cylindrical section. The ferrule is usually provided with a heavy, resilient sealant and is then crimped to the container mouth bead to form a seal which is pressure-tight within the range of pressures for which the container is designed. However, this arrangement has certain drawbacks. The machinery for forming, installing, and crimping the valve cup is relatively complex. Moreover, since a sealant is applied to the cup, at least one additional step is introduced into the container assembly process. Many common heavy sealants are applied and then baked on the ferrule for an extended period thus requiring two added steps.
Various container closure devices are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,405 (Edwards) discloses a reusable closure for a container such as a bottle, that includes a cylindrical cap, closed at one end, that encircles the neck of the bottle about the bottle mouth. A removable ring is adapted to crimp the cap against the bottle neck. However, the Edwards device is unsuitable for securing a dispensing device to a pressurized container because, in all of its embodiments, it is removable and, therefore, would not reliably contain the pressure charge. Moreover, any pressure developed in the bottle would tend to dislodge the closure. Such pressure would not aid in sealing the closure.
Other devices having components telescopically received in other components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,318 (Green) and 3,470,893 (Nelson).